Not Having a Single Clue
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!!!! gomen for the delay CEO and I have been busy
1. prologue

Not Having a Single Clue 

Disclaimers: We don't own CCS and anything related to it. 

This fic is a co-written with partner that right now has an invisible CPU. Lol :) Kazumi. Hope you people like it!!  
And by the way this fic is revised FOR THE SAKE OF MY EVER LOVING AND ANNOYING PARTNER!! ^_^   
who keeps on bugging me while doing this fic.

**Not Having a Single Clue**

**Prologue**

A young man at around nineteen touched the pendant at his neck and then sighed 'Mother I hope your here, I really miss you a lot' he thought and then continued to read the book he was holding. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the prince and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Normandy.

"You highness are you done with your book?" an old man said as he walked over to him,

"Not yet Apollo I can't understand this part" Eriol said as he point some portion in his book. Apollo was the great sorcerer of the kingdom and teacher of Eriol. 

While Apollo was explaining the part that Eriol can not understand a knock was heard at the door, the Apollo opened the door and talked the person behind it. After they finished talking the old man nodded at what the man said and let him in.

"Your highness sorry to disturb you but your Father want's to talk to you" the messenger said kneeling in front of Eriol and looking down, "Why now can't it wait?" Eriol asked "Sorry you highness but your father said its urgent" the messenger said to him "Ok then tell my Father I will be there in just a minute" Eriol said as he stood up to fix his things.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Throne Room...

"WHAT!! I WOULD BE MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE!?!" Eriol shouted shock at what his Father had just said.

"Calm down Eriol, this would be the best for you and for our kingdom, and besides your already nineteen and I think that you should already get married" his father said calmly at him

"For goodness sake father!!! I can't marry that princess I don't even know her!!" Eriol said angrily at his father. His father looked at him "Don't worry son she's a nice girl you will love her" his father said 

"But...but..." Eriol said but was cut off by his father 

"No buts end of discussion you will marry her no matter what happen!!!" his father said as he stood up from his throne and left his son. 'Sorry son but its for the good of our Kingdom' the king thought as he walked out of the throne room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Garden...

A beautiful young lady at around nineteen was admiring how lovely the flowers are as she tried to paint them. She really loves flowers and as a hobby she paints them. 

After finishing the final touches in her work the girl sigh "I wish I'm like you" she said as she look at the flowers "Free, no one to tell you what to do or how to act" she added as tears well up in her eyes. 

She walked over the flowers and touched one of them remembering what had just occurred a while ago

"Mother I don't want to get married to someone I don't know!!!" she shouted, "Tomoyo my dear this would be best for you, don't worry the prince is one great guy" the queen said

"and besides we think its time for you to get married and also to guarantee your safety once where not here anymore" the king added. Tomoyo was the only daughter of the King and Queen and the only princes of the Kingdom of Brittany she needs to marry the prince of the other Kingdom to insure unity in both Kingdoms.

Tomoyo went over to her mother and hold her hands "But mother I don't like this prince I don't even love him, I rather stay here with Yukito till the day I die, please don't let me marry him" Tomoyo begged her mother.

"But my dear your brother won't always be at your side the whole time, sooner or later he will also move on with his life" the king said to her daughter 

"But... but... father I-" Tomoyo said as she look at her father

"End of discussion we made up our mind!!" Sonomi said to her daughter "You will marry him as soon as possible!!" she added.

At what had said, Tomoyo looked at her parents hurt evident in her eyes and then run off tears falling from her beautiful face.

She felt a hand touched her shoulder, she looked up see who it was "Oh Sakura" she said as she stood up and hugged her best friend her tears now falling freely from her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo I heard the news" she said as she rubbed her best friends back, Sakura brought her friend best to one of the bench in the garden.

"I hate them Sakura, can you believe they gave me away to someone I don't love and I don't even know" Tomoyo said to her anger now in her eyes.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, maybe they have a reason why they did this" Sakura said as she comforted her friend, 

"But its still not fair I should be the one to choose the man that I would marry not them!!!" Tomoyo said back. Sakura looked at her friend sympathy her eyes "Tomoyo you will also learn to love this man, maybe he's a good man, looked at me and Syaoran before I hate him now looked what happened where getting married" she said to make her friend smile, fortunately Tomoyo smiled at what she said

"Now there I can see a smile, why don't you go with me tomorrow night we will be having our engagement party so that you would forget this problem just for a while and then after that will think I way of how to deal with it" Sakura said. 

Tomoyo hugged her best friend and said "Thank you Sakura, for being there for me" Sakura smiled and hugged her back "that's what friends are for" she said.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Eriol paced back and forth at his bedroom when suddenly a voice was heard "Calm down and stop pacing your making me dizzy" at this words Eriol stoped pacing and looked the one talking.

"Syaoran!! How could I calm down at the time like this, I'm getting married to some one I haven't even met in my whole life!!!" Eriol shouted at his best friend. Syaoran walked over to his best friend and pat his back "Don't worry Eriol you will eventually know and love this girl" he said. Eriol walked to his bed swearing and saying 

"I hate this damn world!!! I hate being a prince, I hate being the only son, I hate everything!!!"

Eriol sat at his bed and then buried his face in his hands "I wish mother's here" he quietly said.

Syaoran walked over to him and rubbed his back "Stop hating everything, your lucky that you have all this things" Syaoran said as he points at everything in Eriols room then he added

"Some people doesn't have the stuff and respect that you have and some of them only sleep on streets, you should be thankful"

"But its not right" Eriol said as he looked at his friend.

"I know but that's just how life go" Syaoran said as he looked at his friend.

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow night it my engagement part with Sakura, let lose and have fun even for just a while and forget this thing besides you can't do anything about it your father have decided"

Eriol smiled and agreed, 'Syaorans right I should have fun till the day of my wedding that will forever tie me to some one I don't love' he thought.

AN: Ok one long prologue, chapter 1 will be up once my PARTNER is done with it. We hope you like it!! 

* * *


	2. chapter 1: A plan formulated

Not having a single clue

Ó 1

Ò Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZÔ

and 

C.E.O

Ey ppl!!!

As you know Im co-writing this fic with my best friend CEO. Anyways now I HAVE A VISIBLE CPU!!!! HALELUYA. Okay here's the much awaited chapter 1. Oh yeah tanx a brunch CEO for revising the fic!!!! I knew you couldn't live with it with me constantly ANNOYING YOU! ₤üV ₤öŦ§ ♥

---kaZ™

PS : LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!!

A few minor details:

Syaoran is Captain of the Normandy army Yelan Li is a Duchess k! her son is of course Syaoran General Li is Syaoran's dad. He's the general of the Normandy army Eriol is the prince of Normandy. His mom died k! King Hiiragizawa is Eriol's dad DUH! He's the king of Normandy Sakura is daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Brittany Fujitaka is the Duke of Brittany Nadeshiko is the Duchess of Brittany and sister of the Queen of course Touya is the brother of Sakura Tomoyo is the princess of Brittany Sonomi is the queen of Brittany King Daidouji is the king of Brittany Yukito is Tomoyo's brother and the crowned prince of Brittany (I don't know why CEO did this k!) 

Disclamer

If I did own CCS do you think I would write this…DOI!!! 

ºChapter 1º

ڤA PLAN FORMULATED 

The rulers of Brittany and Normandy were holding a conference. The King of Normandy and the duchess of Normandy, Mistress Yelan were there and for Brittany, Queen Sonomi and Duke Kinomonto attended. Only the king of Brittany was not there. 

"The summer manor that were building at the borders are done" said Mistress Yelan. "and next week will be the start of the unity of Brittany and Normandy" said Queen Sonomi. "indeed, we start the union by the wedding of Sakura and Syaoran" said Fujitaka as he smiled. "and 2 weeks later will be the wedding of Eriol and Tomoyo" said the King of Normandy.

"have you told prince Eriol of the news, majesty?" asked Queen Sonomi "yes…in fact he hasn't taken it too well" said a dismayed King. "Tomoyo hasn't taken it too well too, I hope that they understand that this is the good for our kingdoms" Sonomi said as she turned to Yelan. "Mistress Yelan…what are the reports about Queen Kaho?" "there kingdom is quiet…too quiet, my husband, general Li has taken liberty to release spies"

Duke Kinomoto sighed and said "I believe it would be best if we doubled our defense barriers. We might never know when Kaho might attack" "indeed…has anyone of you mentioned where the engagement party shall be held?" inquired King Hiiragizawa "well actually I haven't mentioned it to Syaoran" then Yelan looked at Fujitaka "how about you Duke Kinomoto?" "No…I haven't mentioned it to Sakura either ::sigh::" "why don't we send the children there one week before" suggested Sonomi

•later•

Eriol and Syaoran were busy practicing their magic when they sensed 3 strong auras and they immediately stopped. Eriol and Syaoran immediately turned around and bowed respectively. " we have news for you…you are both to go to the summer house we had built specifically for the union tomorrow, you both are to stay there until the engagement party" said Yelan. This intrigued both Eriol and Syaoran. "but why" asked Eriol. "for…ummm" said General Li and thought 'I don't want to tell them that the reason were uniting with the other kingdom is because of a possible war' and turned to King Hiiragizawa, and he turned to Yelan "f-for…for the preparations" she said sighing. 

Li and Eriol just looked at each other and continued their spar

•Sakura and Tomoyo•

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the garden when… "Princess Tomoyo, Lady Sakura…her highness wishes your presence in her chambers" "very well" Tomoyo replied and they followed the servant. 

::knock:: ::knock:: "your highness Princess Tomoyo and Lady Sakura are here" said the servant from the other side of the door. "send them in" said a muffled reply from the other side of the door. 

When Tomoyo and Sakura entered they were greeted by the warm loving voice of  Duchess Nadeshiko "please sit down girls…we have news of the arrangements of the engagement…Sakura you are to leave tomorrow morning for the summer house" "but why mother?" "you need to be prepared…you have to check out the preparations" "I see…but what about Tomoyo?" "Tomoyo you are to follow" "why" "you have to help out with Touya and Yukito's clothes. You do know that they still don't have any" replied Sonomi for Nadeshiko. "well alright…was that all" asked Tomoyo "yes that was all you may go now…Tomoyo" Sonomi called out as Tomoyo was going out of the room "please understand that the weddings and these preparations are for the good of the kingdoms…and also because we love you" "I understand mother…" Tomoyo replied sadly and smiled a sad smile. 

•The next day with Eriol and Syaoran•

Syaoran was already in the carriage and Eriol was about to step in when King Hiiragizawa called out his name and said " Syaoran go ahead Eriol has to stay here…he'll just follow"

"why…is there something wrong" "ill tell you when we get inside…but now Syaoran must leave so he can arrive there before the sun sets, oh and don't mind to take out you luggage…just let Syaoran bring it there so when you follow you don't have to bring anything" "alright…bye Syaoran" "yeah see you Eriol" replied Syaoran as he closed the door and the carriage left.

•with Sakura•

"Take care Sakura…Ill see you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo "you two Tomoyo! Farewell" 

•much later•

Sakura had just woken up from a peaceful slumber when she noticed she was getting near. So she decided to observe the scenery. She saw a beautiful lake and she decided to take a drink so she ordered the driver to stop and so did the guards. When she stepped down she was so relieved she got out of that stuffy carriage, to have cool country air whip around her face. When she looked around she saw at the manor. And observed a very familiar black carriage. This made her smile and quickly returned to the carriage.

• with Syaoran •

I sighed, and sighed again. This had to be the most boring trip ever. King Hiiragizawa had to make Eriol stay and follow tomorrow. Its so boring. Well at least we're near now. I'm so BORED. Then the carriage came to a halt. And the driver spoke "Captain Syaoran, we have arrived" FINALLY. Then he came down and were greeted by a LOT of servants. He didn't come in just yet he waited till the servants finished taking all the baggages inside. He just looked around but when he hear horses. He turned around and saw an oh so familiar white carriage with the crest of Brittany. This made Syaoran smile. The carriage slowly stopped and slowly Syaoran approached the carriage. Then he opened the door for Sakura in a gentle man way and extended his arm to Sakura. 

Sakura smiled as she received his hand. And Syaoran offered "why don't we go inside…I'm sure your hungry"

•inside•

"does Eriol know that he's marrying Tomoyo, Syaoran?" "unfortunately no, does Tomoyo?" "not really…but how did Eriol react?" "like the world was ending…how did Tomoyo react?" "the same thing…you know Eriol and Tomoyo would make a perfect couple, if only they knew each other" "yeah" then Syaoran looked at Sakura straight in the eye and said " what are you thinking" Sakura grinned like a weirdo and Syaoran said "I don't like the look of this" "why not…its not going to hurt…were just going to play a little game called MATCHMAKING!" "oh no" "come on Syaoran…for me…please" and she made a very cute pouting face and puppy dog eyes that Sakura new was Syaoran's weak point "FINE!" "goody!" Sakura squealed as she pulled Syaoran to the dinning area. " alright here's what we do…Tomoyo and Eriol don't know each other…right?" said Sakura as she looked at Syaoran with hopeful eyes "right" replied Syaoran rather uncomfortably. " and they don't know that either which is prince and princess" "yeah…" "well I was thinking…why don't we not tell Eriol that Tomoyo is the princess of Brittany and" "and not tell Tomoyo that Eriol is the prince of  Normandy" "right!" "one question…what if their parents come" "no they wont…they wont come until the party and the party is one week away so we have enough time" " but what if the servants calls them your highness or something" "hmmm…that is a problem…any ideas" "hmmm…I know we tell them to call Tomoyo Lady Tomoyo instead of Princess or whatever and with Eriol Lord Eriol…it's the same thing…they'll still be recognized as part of nobility" and Syaoran smiled. "Syaoran you're GREAT!" and with that Sakura jumped on Syaoran for a passionate kiss.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Well that's it for chapter 1! YAY! Im done. So how was it? Bad, good, SUCKED, or whatever. Please review! The next chapter will be by CEO! So now I can take a BREAK! Finally she wont annoy me with this because Im DONE! Oh and Don't forget to review! Till next time! This is kaZ™ saying BUHBYE!!!


	3. chapter 2: matchmaking or not??

Disclaimers: we don't own CCS. I'm sooooooo sorry for taking this too long I had a MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK as in MAJOR and I can't think of what to write in this chapter because for some reason which my PARTNER already knows. 

Well got to go now review and enjoy reading and sorry for some grammatical errors I'm too sleepy to check it because its way past my bed time already I'm really sorry.CEO 

** Chapter 2: Match making or not??**

Tomoyo sigh as she thought about Sakura's wedding, 'She's getting married and be happy with the man she love but me I'm going to be stuck with someone I don't even know.' The door of the carriage opened and as Tomoyo got off the carriage her best friend suddenly enveloped her in to a tight hug 

"Tomoyo your finally here!" Sakura said, Tomoyo smiled and returned the hug

"Tomoyo nice to see you" a smiling Li said from behind Sakura

Sakura released her friend and went beside Li, seeing this scene Tomoyo grinned and said 

"So, what did the two of you do, ALONE, with each other?" the two blushed and looked down, Tomoyo laugh at their reaction 

"We didn't do anything!" Li answered defensively

Tomoyo laugh even harder "Ok, ok, I believe you didn't do anything" with that Li smiled again 

"Sakura why don't you accompany your best friend in her room she must be tired from her long travel" Li said, "Why don't you go with us?" Tomoyo said 

"Sorry but I can't, I still have to do something" he said smiling mischievously, Tomoyo frowned at this but ignored it "Well ok then" she said going in of the house 

************************

Somewhere out there... 

'Why do I really need to marry this princes, why cannot it be like Li and Sakura' at the thought of the couple he smiled 'Li and Sakura, wonder what they're doing' Eriol grinned at the thought.

2 Hours later...

"Hey Eriol! Glad your already here" Li said patting his best friend's back, Eriol smiled and said

"Excited to see your handsome, charming and intelligent best friend" Li strangled him

"I'm more to you than what you said about yourself," Li said "No your not" Eriol said switching places with Li. 

The two strangled each other for a while laughing at each other until they fell on the ground. Eriol helped Li up and cleaned himself "So, how was your trip?" Li said as he cleaned himself and guide Eriol inside the house placing his arm on his shoulders brotherly like

"Boring but fine, no complications encountered" Eriol answered as they pass through the corridor, Eriol suddenly smiled and said "Now let me ask you, how was your day here, all ALONE with Sakura?" Li glared at him and said 

"Nothing happened!" Eriol laugh at his reaction "I didn't said that something happened..." he said when he suddenly stops as they pass through a glass sliding door leading outside the garden. 

Eriol noticed that Li was walking away from him so he decided to catch up with him, once beside Li "Who was that with Sakura a while ago?" he asked him as they reach his room, Li grinned and said

"Oh, that one, she's Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo" 

"Oh, really" Eriol said as he look around the room, checking the closet and everything

"Come on settle down and the I'll let you meet her" Li smiled at his best friend as he wait for him to get acquainted to his room

"Ok, let's go I want to meet this lady" Eriol said excitement evident in his voice

"I think some ones excited to meet Tomoyo" Li said in a singsong pattern as they went out of the room.

Eriol glared at him "No, I'm not, I just want to talk to someone besides from you and Sakura which I doubt I would able to do since the two of you would be all over each other" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't change the topic Eriol!" Li answered back, Eriol just smiled back at him.

*******************

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at the balcony having tea by the garden happily chatting with each other. 

"So, Tomoyo tell me what did you do with our brothers while your with them" Sakura said smiling mischievously at the thought of his brother, Tomoyo giggled and started the story to what happened to Touya and Yukito.

As the two approaches the door leading to the garden they could hear giggles from outside and the gentle voice of Tomoyo 'Is that her, her voice is so calm and gentle' Eriol thought to himself.

Eriol felt a tap on his shoulder "Hey, Eriol you alright?" he heard Li said

Eriol blink returning back to the real world and answered "Huh, well yes I am" Li frowned at his answer "Why then you suddenly stop?"

Eriol smiled "Just a little tired of the long journey" he said, Li just stared at him and decided to ignore it. 

Li opened the door revealing Tomoyo giggling at something she said about their brothers with Sakura giggling with her, Sakura looked up and smiled "Hey Li" she said as she stood up, went to his fiancée and kiss his cheeks. Li smiled at Sakura and then face a grinning Eriol and a smiling Tomoyo.

"Nice to see you Eriol" Sakura said as she face Eriol, Eriol smiled back and said "Nice to see you too Sakura." Eriol then turned to Tomoyo "And who might be this beautiful lady" he said Tomoyo blushed at his compliment. 

Li and Sakura grinned at Eriol and then introduce him to Tomoyo "Tomoyo I would like you to meet Eriol Hiirigizawa, my best friend" Li said placing his arm on his best friends in the shoulder.

Tomoyo smiled, 'What a beautiful smile' Eriol thought as he stared at Tomoyos face 'but there's something in her eyes....' Eriols train of thoughts stopped when Li spoke up again, "Eriol this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend" he said pointing to Tomoyo.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hiirigizawa" Tomoyo said as she brought up her right hand to shake hands with him. Instead of shaking her hand Eriol kiss her hands lightly 'So soft' he thought and then look up a smile on his face "Nice meeting a lovely lady like you Tomoyo" at this compliment Tomoyo's face turned a bit red.

"And please call me Eriol besides we'll be staying under one roof for I think until Li and Sakura gets married" Eriol added before she could respond to his compliment. 

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Ok then, Eriol"

The couple behind them grinned more and then Sakura started *cough* *cough* "You can let go of her now Eriol" she said looking at their hands holding each other. Eriol look down at their hands and then blushed same with Tomoyo, they pulled their hands releasing each other. Li smiled mischievously at their reaction and then said, 

"Ok then now that you know each other we could already leave the both of you" 

At his words Eriol glared at him 'I know what you're up to' his thoughts seen in his expression, Li just smirked "We know both of you are tired of the long journey, so we've decided to let you relax and enjoy this day" Li added. 

Tomoyo then looked at her best friend with pleading eyes as if begging not to be left alone with someone she only met but Sakura just smiled at her best friend "Don't worry will be back when dinner's ready." 

Sakura went over to her best friend and push her back to take a sit "Relax, don't worry besides we still have to finish checking if all the things needed for the gathering is in proper order" Sakura said, "I'll help" Tomoyo hurriedly said

Sakura winked at her and then said, "no, no, stay here and rest" at this the two walk back inside. 

Having no choice Eriol sat down across Tomoyo by the small table, he smiled at Tomoyo and then started a conversation " So, you're Sakura's best friend" Tomoyo nodded and smiled back at him staring at his dark blue eyes. 

Meanwhile...

"What's taking them, they only stare at each other" Li said hiding by the wall near the glass the door spying on Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura nudge him on his side "Don't rush it, besides its there first time meeting each other"

"Yeah you're right and besides we still have lots of time to get them together" Li said turning to Sakura embracing her.

He bent down to Sakura's ear "Now lets leave them alone together and be with each other" he whispered 

Sakura slap him lightly in his shoulder braking away from his embrace giggling then running away from him "Yeah we could do that but first catch me if you can" she said as she started their game of tag.

Back at the balcony...

The two stayed quiet for a long time staring at the beautiful flowers and plants in the garden, they could hear the water rustling from the fountain at the middle of the big garden.

Couldn't take the silence Eriol started "So, um... may I ask how long have you been friends with Sakura"

Tomoyo turned to face him with a beautiful smile on her face "Since we were little" she said leaning at the table to getting closer to Eriol "How bout you and Li?" she asked. Eriol smirked "Same as you, all I know is I know him since the day I learn to think by my self where it came to the point seeing him everyday makes me want to not see him " Eriol laugh at his small joke closing his eyes remembering the old days.

Tomoyo laugh at what Eriol just said and was ready to answer back when he started again 

"But its really nice having a friend like Syaoran, always there supporting you" Eriol sigh but continue "come to think of it his the only true friend I got" Eriol said looking down sadness in his eyes. 

Eriol suddenly felt at hand at his arm by the table squeezing him reassuringly upon feeling this he looked up and saw Tomoyo with a sad smile in her face

"Don't worry Eriol I'd be your friend," she said comfortingly, Eriol smiled back at her. 

Tomoyo then started "I know what you feel, it's like me and Sakura we had a same relationship that's why her marriage with Li is going to be hard with me" Tomoyo said.

"I'm going to really miss her," she added sighing, its Eriol turn to comfort her he place his free hand on top of hers which was still on his other arm and then squeeze 

" I'll be with you, don't be sad, like what you said were friends right?" Eriol said, Tomoyo smiled at him glad to have a new friend then said 

"Yeah were friends, and I'm glad its you," Eriol smiled at what she said finally having someone he could trust.

*************************

Meanwhile somewhere out there, again...

"Your highness, the army is ready and all the weapons to be use for the attack" a guard said bowing in front of his master 

"Ok then, tell all my generals to get ready and that we'll start crossing the mountains of Normandy immediately" a woman said anger in her voice

"Yes, your highness" the guard said standing up quickly and bowing before going.

"Soon Eriol you'll be mine and your pathetic country" the woman said laughing mischievously "Mine, all mine, hahaha" 

*************************

After dinner... 

Sakura and Syaoran giving lame excuses about doing something again left behind Tomoyo and Eriol. 

Tomoyo decided to go outside to take a breath of fresh air when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulders, startled she turned around quickly facing Eriol

"Don't scare me like that," Tomoyo said placing a hand at her chest

"I'm sorry to scare you," Eriol said sadly, Tomoyo just smiled gently at his reaction

"No, its alright" she said smiling at him, Eriol on the other hand smiled back at her his beautiful and most lovely smile 

"I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me in the garden, the nights lovely with lots of star in the sky" he said offering his hand to Tomoyo, Tomoyo smiled at him and then took his hand

"That would be nice" Tomoyo said, the couple started their walk along the garden discussing things about their selves, knowing each other.

Meanwhile...

"So how are they doing?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was looking at the telescope by the second floor balcony spying on Eriol and Tomoyo

"They're doing fine, I think they like each other" Syaoran said as he hands the telescope to Sakura.

"Yeah, I think your right, I never seen Tomoyo so comfortable with any man besides you" she said as she look through the telescope

"It means our little plan is working," she added, Syaoran grinned then hug Sakura whispering in her ear "I think you're right, I think you're right..." 

AN: Finally I'm finish! Wait for the next chapter, which I doubt, will be out soon because my partner would be working on it *grins evilly* and thanks for the reviews and all the people reading this fic, thank you very much!! We appreciated it!! And sorry if its too short I still have a hang over of that writers block

Yours trulyCEO

* * *


	4. chapter 3: feelings realized

**~Not Having A Single Clue~   
  
**

**© 3   
  
**

® Kazumi Tachikawa   
  


A.K.A kaZ™   
  


And   
  


CEO   
  
****

_Ohayo!!! Anyways here as you all requested the much awaited **chapter 3!!! Thanks for all your reviews! We appreciate it! Anyways Im really GLAD my PARTNER finally DECIDED to UPLOAD chapter 2. anyways thanks to my PARTNER Im kind of confused as to what Im going to write so this will be a LONG chapter I have to warn you guys. Okay I know you've had enough of my babbling now ONWARD HO!!!!   
  
**_

P.S. Jaimee, Keith, thanks! 

**Disclamer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor does my partner, CLAMP™ owns it.   
  
**

Key:   
  


"----" –speaking   
  


_'thoughts'   
  
_

* * * * *

A few days had passed and Tomoyo and Eriol were growing closer and closer. Still they do not know that they are engaged. Sakura and Syaoran noticed that they were growing closer.   
  


"you do notice that Eriol constantly flirts with Tomoyo?"   
  


said Sakura with a mischievous smirk   
  


"Of course who wouldn't and have YOU noticed that Tomoyo always gives in"   
  


replied Syaoran with a proud grin   
  


"Well it looks like our plan is working, It is good that its working, I mean the party is getting closer as the days draw near"   
  


Said Sakura with a sigh   
  


"but have those two kissed?"   
  


asked Syaoran   
  


"no…no I don't think so"   
  
said Sakura   
  


"well they'd better kiss or else our plan might back fire"   
  


Said Syaoran in a worried tone   
  


"but, has Eriol talked to you about Tomoyo"   
  


inquired Sakura   
  


"no, not yet"   
  
then Sakura paused   
  


"Tomoyo hasn't either…::pause::::deep thought:: well I believe its time for us to get involved"   
  
Syaoran smiled, as he understood what Sakura meant. Both of them parted each looking for their own best friend.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

* * * * *

Sakura was walking along the halls heading towards the garden. She soon found Tomoyo starring into nothing just starring. Sakura slowly crept at Tomoyo's back and said   
  


"TOMOYO!"   
  
Tomoyo jumped in surprise   
  


"AHHHH…Sakura. Don't. you. Ever. Do. That. Again. EVER!"   
  
said Tomoyo in surprise   
  


"sorry its just that you looked like you were in deep thought…so what were you thinking about"   
  
said Sakura with a smirk   
  


"n-n-nothing"   
  


mumbled Tomoyo   
  


"OH it didn't sound like nothing…hmmm let me guess…was the great princess Tomoyo Daidouji of Brittany thinking about…Eriol?"   
  
Sakura said mischievously. Then Tomoyo started to blush   
  


"AHA! So it was HIM!!!"   
  
Sakura said   
  


"SHHHH be QUIET do you want everyone to hear"   
  
Tomoyo said as she covered Sakura's mouth   
  


"okay Tomoyo, out with it…you know you cant keep secrets from me"   
  
said Sakura in a serious tone

"Fine…::sigh:: you win…alright…I-I-I like Eriol okay"   
  
Sakura just smiled   
  


"You don't just like Eriol, Don't you?"   
  
Tomoyo was taken aback by this statement and thought   
  


_'do I just like Eriol…I'm in love with him? Now where did that come from, but its true isn't it…NO NO NO! I-I-I love Eriol!'   
  
"Sakura…I-I don't just like Eriol, I-I l-lo-love him, okay! Just don't tell anyone specially Eriol"   
  
Tomoyo said in embarrassment   
  
_

"don't worry Tomoyo your secrets safe with me"   
  
Sakura said as she smiled and thought   
  


_'YES!!! TOMOYO'S IN LOVE WITH ERIOL! THE PLAN WORKED NOW ALL I NEED IS TO KNOW WHAT ERIOL FEELS ABOUT TOMOYO'   
  
then Tomoyo said   
  
_

"promise"   
  


Sakura replied with a smile

"promise"   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

* * * * * 

Eriol was in the library peacefully reading…YEAH RIGHT! He was thinking of Tomoyo. He doesn't even understand what he's reading.   
  


_'oh my beautiful Tomoyo, why does art thou haunt thy heart, haunt thy mind, haunt thy spirit'   
  
_

Eriol thought as he flipped the page of the book mindlessly again but unknown to him his faithful best friend has been watching him with a big smirk. Slowly Syaoran spoke   
  


"well, well, well, I never thought I'd see the day the great prince of Normandy, Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa NOT concentrate and WORRY! HA HA HA HA HA!"   
  
Eriol just shot him a glare   
  


"stop it…was it THAT obvious?"   
  
Syaoran just nodded, and Eriol continued   
  


"::SIGH:: Its just that…I cant get her out of my mind, its like she's captured me…Syaoran as my best friend answer this WHAT' WRONG WITH ME!"   
  
Syaoran just smirked, he was enjoying this   
  


"as much as enjoy this, ha ha, the answer is quite simple your highness, your in love, the same thing happened with me when I met Sakura"   
  
then Eriol thought   
  


_'Im in love…but…no it is true…I cant do anything right anymore…so it is possible, I found true love…but the question is…does she love me back'   
  
"Syaoran you have to help me"   
  
"oh great the world is ending Eriol is asking HELP! I cannot believe this!"   
  
"shut up! I know you enjoy tormenting me! But you have to help me…what if Tomoyo doesn't like me?"   
  
"don't worry…a word of advice my friend…if you don't tell her how you feel then you'll never get anywhere…so I suggest you tell her"   
  
"but how do I tell her?"   
  
"that's your problem! Not mine you have enough brain in that cunning head of yours"   
  
Then Syaoran left with a smirk   
______________________________________________________________________________________

* * * * *

with Tomoyo and Sakura

"well Tomoyo I better go"   
  
Said Sakura   
  


"yeah, you better go to your prince charming"   
  
Tomoyo said with a grin   
  


"ha ha very funny"   
  
Sakura said sarcastically   
  


"no seriously"

said Tomoyo in a sadden tone. Sakura was about to leavewhen Tomoyo said   
  


"and Sakura, thanks for the pep talk…I really hope I can tell him"   
  
"Tomoyo don't worry, some time your going to find the courage to tell him, I know you have it in you"   
  
"thanks"   
  
*************************

Sakura was waiting patiently at the balcony in her room. When two strong arms suddenly encircled her waist. And she turned around and saw her one and only. And they kissed.   
  


"So how'd it go?"   
  
said Sakura still in his arms   
  


"G-R-E-A-T! I had so much fun tormenting Eriol! You should have seen his face! HA HA HA!"   
  
"Shame on you Li Syaoran"   
  
said Sakura in a mocking yet stern voice   
  


"aww come on Sakura…forgive me?"   
  
said Syaoran, with the oh so famous puppy dog eye technique   
  


"ugh you know I cant resist that!"   
  
she said smiling   
  


"so what did you find out?"   
  
asked Syaoran   
  


"that Tomoyo's in love with Eriol…how about you?"   
  
asked Sakura   
  


"Eriol's in love with Tomoyo…you could have seen Eriol! HA HA HA!"   
  
"well it seems that our plan is working"   
  
The days past by and well neither Eriol nor Tomoyo made a move to tell each other how they feel. This made Syaoran and Sakura worry, because the day of the engagement party was already tomorrow, they were losing time. 

* * * * *

The day for the celebration finally arrived, everyone in the manor were hustling and bustling for the celebration, except for four certain individuals. Sakura was in the balcony in her room. Syaoran was in the courtyard practicing his sword techniques. And as for Eriol and Tomoyo, lets just say they're spending quality time together. They were in the music room. Eriol was playing the violin. _(A.N. give me a break CEO!!! I don't know SHIT if they HAD a piano back in the medivel period…All I know is that they only had STRINGED INSTRUMENTS and a violin is a STRINGED INSTRUMENT OKAY!!!) _As Tomoyo finished her song, Eriol finished playing the last few notes to finish the song.

"I never realized that you had such a LOVELY voice"

Tomoyo just blushed at this and Eriol bent down and kissed her hand. Eriol slowly raised his head but didn't let go of her hand. And just starred at each other. Eriol held her hand like it was a very breakable and delicate piece of china. This starring lasted for a long time. But Eriol couldn't help but look at Tomoyo's dazzling eyes. Slowly their faces were getting close. They could feel their breaths and slowly coming closer. Their lips were about to make contact when a knock was heard in the door. Recovering from their revere Tomoyo stuttered.

"C-come in"

then a servant girl wearing a black uniform curtsied politely and spoke

"Terribly sorry to disturb you Lady Tomoyo, Lord Eriol but Lady Sakura and Captain Syaoran requests your audience in the library"

"very well…we shall be their shortly"

said Eriol in a serious voice. And thought

'Im going to get Syaoran for this' 

and Tomoyo thought

_' just great LUCK! UGH! I'm never going to let Sakura hear the end of this'_

* * * * *

In the library

Eriol and Tomoyo casually walked towards the library. But deep down inside they wanted to kill Sakura and Syaoran for ruining their moment. They had entered the library and saw Syaoran talking to Sakura near the window. So they approached them.

"GOOD! You're here now come on" 

said Sakura as she dragged Tomoyo out of the library. Leaving one dumfounded prince and one smirking Syaoran

"so did we interrupt something oh great prince"

said Syaoran in a teasing voice

"YEAH! You just ruined a WONDERFUL moment…UGH do you know that I ALMOST kissed Tomoyo."

"so what happened?"

"YOU HAD TO CALL US HERE! MORON!"

"oh did I do THAT"

Syaoran said in a sarcastic voice

"WHY YOU I-"

"no time for chat Hiiragizawa…we have to change…and oh yeah you have to wear your disgusting prince outfit"

"oh no not the one with the crown and the armor"

Eriol groaned

"the very same"

said Syaoran as he snickered

* * * * *

after Sakura dragged Tomoyo to her room. She gave Tomoyo a package. Curiously Tomoyo asked

"who's it from?"

"Her Highness Queen Sonomi Daidouji ruler of Brittany"

"you really didn't have to say that you know"

"::giggles:: I know she is of course my aunt and you are of course my cousin…so open it"

"open what?"

"the package silly"

"oh right"

Tomoyo opened the package and saw a very elegant purple dress _(A.N. PURPLE!!!!) _and there was a black box. When Tomoyo opened it she saw a gold brooch with the crest of Brittany on it. The outline of the crest was silver and the sides of the gold brooch was lined with little diamonds. Tomoyo gawked at what she saw and asked 

"why?"

"who cares…"

"but this is your engagement party"

"but YOU'RE the princess"

"still"

"its alright Tomoyo…now I cant wait to wear that dress you made for me"

Said Sakura smiling

"OHHH! That dress is even more BEAUTIFUL AND ELEGANT  than this dress"

she said pointing at the purple dress.

* * * * *

A few hours later…they were all dressed for the party…and Sakura was given word that Admiral Kinomoto and Prince Daidouji's carriage was spotted near the manor. So hurriedly she rushed towards the main door and just in time her brother and Tomoyo's brother just stepped down from the carriage. Touya and Yukito noticed that they were early. And saw Sakura in the door way still catching her breath. So they approached her and Touya said 

"well it seems that monsters also need to catch their breaths"

"I. ::breath:: A. ::breath:: MONSTER. ::breath::"

Sakura said as she used her high heels to step on her brother Admiral Kinomoto

"OUCH!!!"

"he he he serves you right"

Yukito had a HUGE sweatdrop and said 

"So Sakura what's all the rush about"

"oh that…well you do know that the prince and princess are here right"

the two only could nod

"and they both aren't G-R-E-A-T with the idea of having been set up…so Syaoran and I decided that we should play matchmaker and help them…but neither of us mentioned that Tomoyo is the princess of Brittany and Eriol is the prince of Normandy. And we thought if they didn't know that they are engaged they would fall in love naturally. And they are so I need your help"

said Sakura turning to Yukito

"well alright…we'll help…right ADMIRAL!"

"err…right…so what do you want us to do?"

"don't call them 'your majesty, prince, sire' stuff like that or actions that will indicate they are royalty…oh and don't let Tomoyo acknowledge you as brother when Eriol's around well not until the party that is"

Yukito just looked at Sakura in confusion and asked

"why"

"BECAUSE…have you looked at your self in the mirror?"

Yukito got the message and said

"OH"

"well Ill see you! Got to go"

said Sakura as she ran towards her room

* * * * *

When the party had begun, guests started to arrive. All of which are rich, nobles, prestigious, of royal blood, and most especially family members. _(A.N. Ill skip with the introductions, Ill just do the important ones because it would be a waste of your time and mine)_

Touya was waiting behind the doors along with Yukito to be introduced. When suddenly the big oak wood door opened and the announcer said 

"announcing his royal majesty, prince Yukito of Brittany and Admiral Touya of Brittany"

everyone turned around from what they were doing just to see Yukito and Touya. Touya was rather annoyed by the drooling court ladies and noble women. And especially the proud noble men that kept on starring at them. So he whispered to Yukito

"if this weren't Sakura's engagement party, I would be back at Brittany training and checking battle plans"

Yukito could only chuckle at his friends remark.

A few moments later…the announcer spoke again

"presenting his royal majesty, King Thaddeus of Normandy"

a man with blue hair and round small glasses with pale skin walked down the stairs. He was wearing a dark blue cape with the Normandy crest on his right shoulder. Serving him as a pin for the cape. When he had walked down people acknowledged him. And Touya whispered to Yukito

"so that's Tomoyo's soon to be father in law"

Yukito gave his friend a sad glance and sighed. And said 

"now that I think about it…I understand how you feel…with Sakura marrying and all"

now it was Touya's turn to chuckle

then the announcer spoke again

"presenting the honorable General Li Wu Mei and Mistress Yelan of Normandy"

a man with dark brown hair, amber eyes and wearing a cape and sword walked down proudly with his wife Li Yelan. With  long ebony hair that was in a high ponytail, wearing a traditional style Chinese kimono made of red silk. 

Touya turned to Yukito and said 

"Meet Sakura's future mother and father in law"

Yukito could only gawk and finally spoke up

"so that's the Li's…funny I thought they also had four daughters?-"

Yukito was about to say something when the announcer spoke again gaining every ones attention

"presenting the honorable Duke Fujitaka and Duchess Nadeshiko of Brittany"

Fujitaka like all men was wearing a cape and a sword. Nadeshiko was wearing a light pink dress that was fitted in the waist upward. It was a spaghetti strap and had gloves that reached half way through her arms. Her dress was back less and had a big bow at the back.

Gracefully, and calmly husband and wife made their way towards Touya and Yukito. 

"has Sakura been announced yet?"

inquired Nadeshiko

"no not yet mother"

"presenting their Royal Majesties, Queen Sonomi and King Juclesius of Brittany"

said the announcer. And the oak doors were opened and out came a woman with short hair wearing a tiara and a purple flowing dress with a cape that is long. Beside her is a man with black violet hair and blue eyes. They made their way towards the crowd and towards the platform where three thrones were placed one being occupied by King Thaddeus. And the other two with the crests of Brittany.

"presenting his royal highness, Prince Eriol of Normandy"

said the announcer, and gallantly he walked down the stairs ignoring the drooling ladies that were staring at him.

"presenting the honorable Captain Li Syaoran"

he did the same procedure as Eriol. When he spotted Eriol he headed towards him and said 

"enjoying the party so far?"

Syaoran asked casually

"no…have you seen Tomoyo?"

"how can I see your BELOVED if I just arrived"

Syaoran said sarcastically and chuckled. Eriol just gave him the look shut-up-or-else

"alright fine Im sorry…look its getting embarrassing that ladies are staring at us…why don't we go outside first"

said Syaoran

"so you noticed that to huh…well come on…perchance we may entertain ourselves with a duel…Sir Syaoran"

said Eriol almost like a joke

"I accept your challenge sire…shall we"

said Syaoran smilling

"indeed…after you"

Eriol said bowing

"no after YOU"

said Syaoran doing the same thing. And the two men chuckled and together went towards the gardens.

As they left the announcer spoke again

"presenting her royal highness…Princess Tomoyo of Brittany" 

Tomoyo calmly and gracefully walked down the stairs, she wore the purple dress she had just received. Her hair was loose and little pearls were scattered in her hair. _(A/N her tiara is just like Sailor Saturn's and for her dress think of Sleeping beauty's dress except hers is purple and white)_ Men were staring at her but she decided to ignore it. She made her way towards her brother.

"well Tomoyo looking lovely as ever"

said Yukito. Then Touya spoke

"you really shouldn't flatter and spoil you sister like that Yuki"

"ahhh…indeed admiral…but it is a deed I must do so my feet would be safe"

Yukito and Tomoyo just chuckled at this.

"what took you so long dear sister"

"I just had a few things to fix brother"

then Touya said 

"what's taking that monster so long"

"dear cousin…I really believe you should not be calling Sakura that PET name anymore"

said Tomoyo. Then Yukito said 

"she's right you know"

"yeah…whatever…nothing will make me NOT tease Sakura…my day just wouldn't be complete"

Touya replied

"::giggles:: Sakura wouldn't be happy to hear that…anyways this place is getting a bit stuffy…Im just going to the gardens for air"

said Tomoyo

"well alright…but be careful"

said Yukito. Then Touya said 

"now who's getting over acting?"

"shut up Touya just shut up"

said Yukito while shaking his head.

* * * * *

As Tomoyo entered the garden, she saw Eriol and Syaoran having a duel. All she could do was laugh at the crazy antics they did while dueling. Eriol and Syaoran noticing the laughter saw Tomoyo and immediately stopped the duel. 

"well it has been a great duel…but I must be off"

said Syaoran as he ran toward the ballroom. Leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone. This realization made them both blush.

"d-d-do y-y-you want to g-g-go t-t-to the f-f-f-fountain"

said Eriol stuttering. All Tomoyo could do was nod.

* * * * *

Back inside, Syaoran waited near the stair case for Sakura

"presenting the honorable, Lady Sakura of Brittany"

everyone stood in shock and amazement thinking so this is the future wife of Li Syaoran.

Sakura was wearing a light pink dress. With a cherry blossom brooch, her dress had a tube top, it was fitted from her chest to her waist but was loose below her waist. Her dress flowed freely. Syaoran saw this and stood with his mouth open. Sakura saw Syaoran as she was departing the stairs and just giggled. Syaoran now back to reality made his way to the crowd and greeted Sakura.

As Touya and Yukito were watching, Yukito could not help but say

"they look so sweet together…so perfect"

Said Yukito and Touya just kept glaring at Syaoran

"oh please Yuki cut the crap about that mushy sweet stuff already"

"don't tell me your still mad that your sister is getting married to Syaoran"

Yukito noticed the glare towards Syaoran

"Touya just stop it…they love each other OKAY!!! So quit glaring at the boy"

but Touya still wouldn't stop 

"FINE!!! As your PRINCE I COMMAND you to STOP glaring at Captain Syaoran, ADMIRAL!"

Yukito knew that Touya was an obedient soldier to his superior. 

"hmfp"

Touya grunted and followed his sister who were heading towards General Li, Mistress Yelan, Duke and Duchess Kinomoto, and Yukito could do nothing but follow.

* * * * *

In a kingdom not far from Brittany and Normady. It was the kingdom of Queen Kaho. It was filled with assassins, thief's, murderers, mercenaries, warriors, lying merchants, greedy land lords and noble men, evil sorcerers and witches, and of course slaves.

Queen Kaho was in a dark room. But of course her whole castle was dark. The room had torn up red dirty curtains and was torch lit. it was pretty disgusting for a person who's not from Devintaea. She was looking at what would look like a floating orb with red light. From there she saw the celebration. And she was disgusted by it. She thought they were pathetic…especially what the Normandy kingdom did to her…she wanted revenge…and she wanted now…she wanted to destroy their happiness and make them feel the pain she felt…how she suffered…the anguish in her heart…and she thought of the most logical thing she could do to make them feel the pain she was feeling…

"MARCUS!!!"

yelled the demented queen. And a scrawny looking man with a bald head and a big necklace on his small neck. His fingers full of rings and he had no teeth rushed into the room and said

"you summoned me highness"

"I want you to declare war on the Normandy and Brittany kingdoms"

she said her tone full of disgust and venom

"as you wish my queen I shall send fourth a message tomorrow"

"NO!!!  I want it NOW!!! I want the message to arrive to them within five minutes"

"b-b-but my queen that is impossible"

"NOTHING is impossible in this world…especially for a Devintaean…so are YOU a Devintaean??"

"y-y-yes I am but…"

"BUT WHAT…UGH is there nothing that works in you bald hollow head…ILL DO IT MYSELF"

then she rushed to the desk near her and got a parchmen…she quickly got a feather pen and ink and quickly wrote…as she finished she placed powder and place a seal on it. And quickly shoved it on the man's hand and said

"I will transport you to the summer manor they had built at the boarder"

the man Marcus was obviously terrified. Then with out warning Kaho recited an incantation and the man disappeared.

* * * * *

HURRAY!!!! Im finally DONE!!! Anyhoo…I cant believe I wrote this 13 pages of labor! Whew finally done…I hope you guys are as excited as I am for the next chapter!!! ITS CEO'S TURN and you have to LOVE our upcoming war chapter its CEO's turn by then and well she's VERY excited…she's how you say RESEARCHING!..well I have to finish writing The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard and The Amazon now…sorry if the fic is I don't know not what you expected. Anyways thanks to ALL the people that reviewed I mean 40 reviews (plus the people who reviewed in the other one) WOW not exactly what CEO and I expected but I do hope you'll keep reviewing…it really encourages us to write…sorry if Im becoming dramatic now…Its just that my …and…oh forget it…

-kaZ™


	5. chapter 4: The Messenger

Disclaimers: we don't own ccs and its characters.

AN: I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, we were really pressured for the past two weeks because of the long tests, reports and most specially the finals. I had to work on that first or else I'm going to fail, hope you forgive me ^_^' 

One reminder, this chapter is short unlike the last one for it will only cover a short event but hopefully you'll like it.

One last thing before the story THANK YOU!! For those who reviewed, THANK YOU!! very much 

(Kneels down and praise all the people who reviewed) ^_^ 

**   
Chapter 4: The Messenger **

"The night's so peaceful, don't you think?" Eriol said while gazing at the stars above

"Yeah, it's so quiet, it's like you don't have any problems at all" Tomoyo said gazing as well at the stars above together with Eriol as they sat down by the bench near the fountain.

"I hope we could always be together like this" Eriol said quietly to himself not wanting Tomoyo to hear it, unfortunately she heard it.

"What did you say?" Tomoyo asked gently looking at him intently

Eriol looked at her shocked she heard what he just said Eriol sigh 'There's no use hiding, I better say what I truly feels for her, at least I met her before I get married' he thought.

Eriol held Tomoyo's hand and looked through her beautiful blue eyes that caught his soul forever and then said

"I said I hope we could always be together, in this place, with nothing to worry about" Eriol stop for a while thinking if he should continue he brought his right hand up resting his hand on Tomoyo's cheek, caressing it.

"I wish we could be together forever" he continued 

"Just you and me" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo with sincere eyes, trying to tell her what he feels and that everything he said is true and from his heart.

Tomoyo leaned into his touch and then smiled her most beautiful smile reserved only for the most special person in her life, not caring if she was about to get married really soon. 

She was about to say something when...

Bright light. 

Very bright, coming from the hall where the party was held.

The two by the fountain immediately broke their touch and both turned to where the light is coming from. Tomoyo stood up together with Eriol.

"What was that?" she said panicked evident in her voice while glancing at Eriol with worried eyes.

"I don't know, but I feel that it has to do with magic" he said looking at Tomoyo.

He held Tomoyo's hand and then pulled her gently towards the direction 

"Come let's go, something might be wrong," he said while they hurriedly go back in to the hall.

"I hope everything fine" Tomoyo answered back at him running as fast as she could in her long gown.

The two rushed back in to the hall not knowing that this event will change their lives forever. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside...

"I hope the two confesses to each other what they truly feel for one another," Sakura said as she and Syaoran were sitting together by the corner talking things out.

"Don't worry, they'll eventually say it to one another" Syaoran said squeezing Sakura's hand while glancing at the direction where the two decided to take a walk.

Syaoran turned his attention back to his beloved "So, what do you feel that are engagement if officially announced, happy?" he said smiling happily at his fiancée 

Sakura giggled then hug her Syaoran "Of course I'm happy," she said, Syaoran laugh and then hug her back.

Syaoran broke the hug and then faced his fiancée he touched her hair and then her cheeks looking deeply at her eyes "gods, Sakura you're beautiful" he said while caressing her cheeks with his thumb "I love you so much" he added and then leaned back down at Sakura.

They were about to kiss when something very bright interrupted them; both looked up to see what it is.

There were smoke every where surrounding the being that now can be seen after the bright light disappeared. There was an old ugly man standing in front of the royalties sitting by their throne.

King Thaddeus father of Eriol stood up and questioned the intruder 

"Who are you are and what are you doing disturbing are gathering?" he said

The man did not answered; he just smiled evilly at the royalties in front of him

King Juclesius stood up as well followed by his wife Sonomi 

"Speak up!! Or else you'll be sorry!" he said angrily at the old man

The man continued to give them his evil smile and then placed his hands on his chest pocket. Upon seeing this the guards rush in his side ready to hold him when

"Stop, I'm not planning to ambush you, I'm just here to deliver a message" he said holding out an envelope.

Duke Fujitaka walked over him and claimed the letter; the old ugly man handed him the letter. 

Fujitaka handed it to King Thaddeus.

The King look at it and then saw the crest of Devintaea he arched his eyebrow but before opening it the old man spoke up again

"That letter is from Queen Kaho which you already know, hope you like her message" he said sarcastically and then in an instant a smoke envelope the old man and he was gone within seconds.

King Thaddeus opened it quickly almost splitting the letter in to two and then read it hurriedly, after reading the King had an I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-THIS! Look in his face.

The other two Royalties standing beside him notice this then asked him

"What?? What's in it??" Queen Sonomi said, King Thaddeus didn't answer.

With no answers heard King Juclesius grab the letter from the other King's hand and then hurriedly read it. After reading it he turned to his wife and answered her question

"Devintaea is declaring war against our Kingdoms" 

Everyone in the hall was shocked to hear this including Eriol and Tomoyo who just arrived and heard the news.

"Duke Fujitaka send a messenger to our troops in each Kingdoms telling them to get ready for battle" King Thaddeus said after recovering from the news. Fujitaka bowed and did what is ordered.

"Admiral Kinomoto make sure every guest in this party gets home safely" the King added, Touya bowed and then started to gather the guests in the room and lead them safely outside to their respected carriages. 

The King's were giving orders to their generals, who were present at the party, about what to do in able to be ready for the war when Touya came back assuring them that all the guest are now of to their respectful homes.

"Son, take your sister and Sakura in to safety, make sure that they won't be found" King Juclesius said facing his son, Yukito was about to protest when his mother spoke up

"Go on dear, what's important right now is that both of you are safe, please protect your sister" Sonomi said pleadingly at   
her son. 

"Syaoran go with them and protect your fiancée" General Wu said to his son

"You also Eriol go with them" King Thaddeus said to his son who was now at his side.

"But father..." Eriol protested

"Go!! Protect your soon to be wife" the King said, Eriol was shocked to hear this 'Soon to be wife...' his thoughts were interrupted when his father spoke gently spoke

"Go on son don't worry, will be ok, what's important is that you're safe" at his father's words Eriol nodded and hug his father.

Yukito kissed his mother's cheek and then hug her, he also hug his father and bid safety to them, Tomoyo did the same but she added a kiss to her father's cheek. Yukito pulled his sister to the secret door, which is made in case of any problem was encountered similar to this. 

Sakura and Syaoran did the same to their beloved parents and then ran to where Yukito and Tomoyo were waiting for them.

Eriol bid farewell to his father and then joined the others at the door.

"I think you should go with them Touya, protect the Princes and the Princesses and most specially you sister" Duke Fujitaka said, Touya nodded and then 

"What else can I do and besides that way, I could protect Sakura from that gaki fiancée of hers " Touya said to his father while walking away, following his best friend and the others.

At that comment Fujitaka and Nadeshiko chuckled, their son really knows to lighten the air in the time like this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile...

"Hahaha, look at them, they look like idiots" Kaho said while looking at her floating orb, she laugh again and then 

"Hahaha, they had better be ready for I'm going to make them suffer, really suffer," she added with an evil smile, very evil that it would really scare you.

"MARCUS!!!" she shouted, her servant appeared before her bowing 

"Y-yes, y-y-our hi-ghness" he said stuttering afraid what his queen would do to him

"Tell my generals to attack and destroy everything they came across of" Kaho said

"Yes your highness" Marcus bowed again and was about to leave when Kaho spoke again 

"Tell them that they could do anything they want, torture all those who would be caught, have fun with them and let them feel pain most specially the Royalties" Marcus nodded and then walk out of the dirty chamber. Kaho thought to her self while she continue to stare at her orb watching the Royalties and their generals discussed their plans

'I would let you feel the pain that I felt, I can still remember the time when... 

AN again: well that's it hope you like it, the next chapter would be written by my partner, according to her its about Kaho's flash back or something, well its up to her just read and find out. Please review and tell me what you think and again I apologize for the delay, please forgive me.

* * *


	6. chapter 5: walking down memory lane

Not Having a Single Clue

© 5

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

And 

C.E.O.

_Gomen ne minna_

_If this chapter took so long…CEO and I have been VERY buisy due to excessive cramming, school work and projects…gomen nasai minna…I was REALLY REALLY REALLY busy…actually we still are I just took break from cramming so PLEASE accept my most humblest apologies for the delays…I know a LOT of you are mad because it took out so long…gomen…so if you could find it in your kind hearts to still review this it would be greatly appreaciated_

**Lady Sutaa and anzwhacko**_- here's the next chapter enjoy and gomen again!_

_-kaZ™_

disclamer: Card Captor Sakura is not owned by me nor CEO although IF we DID own it we'd be stink'n rich but were not…unfortunately…::sigh::

**What happened last time: **

'I would let you feel the pain that I felt, I can still remember the time when...

chapter 5: walking down memory lane

a 14 year old girl with red hair and pale white skin wearing a dark red dress was ridding in a carriage. She was on her way to the Kingdom of Normandy. She was to go there for the alliance that his diseased father had started and willed her to continue. 

After a tiring trip the gold carriage came to a halt towards the gates of a castle. the gates were dark blue with silver boarders and a silver crest of the country of Normandy in front. Soon they proceeded inside. They stopped at the main door of the castle. two large silver doors soon opened and servants came out of the doors. The same insigma was engraved at the steel doors, but this seal was dark blue. The young girl was soon helped out of the carriage by the foot man and she was escorted by a servant wearing a blue dress and a white cloth apron with a big bow in the back. 

The girl was soon escorted to a room with two big doors (_A.N. notice I LIKE big doors! :p) _with the same crest Normandy crest but was silver and the door had more intricate designs. Two guards opened the doors, and they proceeded. Inside the room two thrones was viewed and a man in his early twenties with a woman was sitting on the thrones. 

As the girl neared the thrones she could see the faces of the people sitting on the throne clearly and she was quickly drawn to the man sitting on it. When she reached the throne she made a polite curtsey to the people on the throne, but, she never took her eyes off the man. She was staring at him so intently that she never realized that the man was done talking.

"excuse me…my lady…are you well??" said the man

"huh…oh! Yes yes Im quite alright sire" she said still looking at him

"as to repeat what I had just said, my name is King Thaddeus the I, ruler of Normandy…my wife" Thaddeus said turning to the woman beside him lovingly

"the lovely queen of Normandy, Queen Erila" the woman known as Erila smiled at the girl. But the girl was jealous of the attention king Thaddeus gives his wife and she shot her a glare 

"Pleased to meet you King Thaddeus" she said quickly melting into a sweet smile

"Queen Erila" she said like she was spitting poison

"my name is Princess Kaho, future queen of the kingdom of Purita"

she said bowing

~*~ 

Kaho was now in her room. The rulers of Normandy were kind. But she didn't like the queen. Not that she wasn't likeable, but, the fact that she likes the king. From the first time she saw him…it was love…love at first site. That's why through the whole dinner she only looked at him, agreed to everything he said and never EVER left her eyes off him. 

~*~

in the king and queens chamber same time

The queen was brushing her long black hair in front of her vanity, when the king hugged her by the waist and left a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck to her back. And she immediately stopped. She moaned in pleasure and said 

"dear…have you noticed…" said Erila quietly 

"noticed what?" said Thaddeus, his curiosity was catching up to him, and he stopped what he was doing and just held her wife by her shoulders leaning his head onto her shoulder while he was at her back.

"that girl, Princess Kaho, she is somewhat drawn to you…" Erila said calmly turning to Thaddeus

"preposterous…it must just be admiration of how great I have lead our kingdom" said Thaddeus proudly as he let go of his wife and stood up 

"I don't know dear…I think the princess likes you likes you… somewhat like a crush"

"do I sense a hint of JEALOUSY in the air???" said Thaddeus teasingly as he chuckled

"oh PLEASE…not that! Its just that…the way she looks at me…the way she looks at… you" said the queen sadly 

"dear…you know you're the only one for me…and I love you dearly…so come on…no more jealousy" said the king capturing her lips into his and they kissed passionately. When they finally stopped the king said "I mean come on…I understand women would like me LIKE me…you know why…because of THIS" he said indicating his face. The queen just sweat dropped.

"you know no ONE can resist this handsome, dashing, adorable, charming ME!" he said as he posed in the mirror. Then out of no where a pillow came flying towards the king.

"yes yes I KNOW that dear…that's why I fell in love with you…now will you please release your air and go to bed" said the queen a bit annoyed by the king's sudden boastfulness.

The king did what his wife told him and jumped onto bed and quickly captured her lips once again (and you do the math of what happens next! =) 

~*~

The next day, Kaho awoke early and decided to explore the castle since she wont be here long and also to see King Thaddeus. She wore a light yellow dress and brought her hair into a French twist. Quickly she ran out of her room startling the old lady who was about to wake her up.

After a while Kaho found herself lost in the palace gardens due to her excitement. She was walking around the rose bushes and trees at the far end of the garden. The area was not trimmed which was obvious that no one comes here anymore. Considering that the trees camouflaged this area. She found a pond full of gunk, algae, weeds, and water pods and lilies. There was a statue of two people in the center and was covered with vines. But what caught her attention was the man in the far end gazing at the statues covered with vines. 

She look harder at the man and realized it was King Thaddeus. At the thought of  being alone with King Thaddeus here made her flush. She was about to go further unnoticed but she stepped on a twig, causing the king to notice her presence. 

"you may come out now" said the king calmly not even looking at her

quietly and slowly she revealed her presence and bowed her head. Her blushing still remained and said "I-Im sorry for the intrusion sire…"

"do you see those two statues over there" the king said pointing at the ones in the center.

"yes" said Kaho now looking at the statues, but remained blushing.

"Those two were my parents. When they died they were turned to crystal…"

Thaddeus said sadly.

"Im sorry" Kaho said as she revert her face to Thaddeus

"well…I must be off…I shall see you tonight my lady for the treaty…" and he kissed her hand and left.

"yes my king…I shall see you tonight and win your heart" Kaho said as she looked at her hand

~*~

That night. The king, the queen, much to Kaho's dismay was in the conference room. Signing the treaty. After they had signed the treaty, the queen looked pale so the king suggested for her to retire to bed. With a kiss she left. Leaving Kaho and Thaddeus alone. 

Kaho was jealous at the attention Queen Erila got from the King yet again. So she decided to make her move.

"Sire now that we are allies, would you like to step outside for air" Kaho said sweetly

~*~ 

with the queen

Queen Erila wasn't feeling too well and was unusually pale, she was also vomiting what she ate and her hand maid became worried. So her hand maid, Lira decided to call the healer.

When the healer arrived, he quickly examined the queen.

~*~

back with Kaho and Thaddeus

They were just standing there looking at the stars and moon. They were quiet and Kaho decided to tell him how she felt. "I need advice"

"what advise would you need?" said Thaddeus curiously

"I love this person you see…but Im afraid, he loves another" said Kaho sadly

"but do you love this person dearly?" 

"of course I do"

"then tell this person how you feel…who is this person that you love…I believe he is a lucky man and Im sure whoever he is will love you to" he said smiling

~*~ 

after the healer was done he made a conclusion

"majesty…congratulations" said the healer with a smile and he continued "you know have a future heir to the throne"

this made the queen smile, and she said "thank you…please both of you…I swear you to secrecy as to what you both have found out"

this caused Lira to wonder "why your majesty…do you not wish to have a child?"

"no no Lira…you misunderstand…I wish to tell his majesty my self" said the queen smiling mischievously (just like Eriol)

~*~

Kaho faced him and leaned closer and kissed him on the lips…but he did not respond to the kiss, instead he pushed her. Causing her to fall back.

"This isn't right" 

"but you said you'd accept me" said Kaho in disbelif

"I said whoever that man is…not me" Thaddeus's voice was now hinting anger 

"but-but-" said Kaho who was on the verge of crying. But was cut off

"Look…Im sorry, but I already love someone else…and that's Elira…you'll find some one else, don't worry your still young" 

"but…the one **I** Love is you…there will be no one else" then she ran towards her room, crying

~*~

in Kaho's room

she ran inside her room and collapsed onto bed, crying her way to sleep

~*~

the next day

Kaho awoke early, her eye's red and puffy from all the crying she did. She wore a black dress and went straight to the room of King and Queen Hiiragizawa

She knocked twice and heard a groggy enter from the other side

She saw the queen had stood up from bed and the king sitting up on bed. Shocked that he saw Kaho.

"my dear princess, is the matter you are to discuss to us so important that you must wake this early?" said Erila groggily

"indeed my queen, I would just like to say thank you for the hospitality you have given me…I am to leave now" said Kaho in monotone

"but its still too early…wont you at least stay for breakfast?" said Erila in concern

"no thank you…I have immediate matters to attend to in Purita…goodbye King and Queen Hiiragizawa"

then she left

~*~

when Kaho arrived at Purita. She quickly went to the library. Looked for the area of the dark arts and read it. And thought

'I will get revenge from that king who broke my heart' said Kaho as she began studying the dark arts. 

~*~ 

18 years later

Kaho had successfully mastered the dark arts now and she was the most powerful witch in the whole Purita, but after she had arrived from Normandy, she restored the original name of Purita, which is Devintaea. It was the original name of the kingdom. It was changed during the rule of her father, King Sinseleo. Out of all the rulers. He was the most kindest, gentle, loving, and good leader of all. The rest of the other rulers that ruled Devintaea were evil. 

Kaho even restored the original look of Devintaea before her father stepped in and changed everything. But now it was back to being the most barren, evil, unclean land full of evil people and sorcerers, thieves, conmen, liars, and of course greedy rich people. Slavery and injustice was the biggest issue in the kingdom. But no one cared. 

But now as Kaho became a full pledge powerful witch, she can now do the spell she had been wanting to do since she came back from Normandy. She entered a room with no sunlight. Dark and damp, full of cobwebs and spiders, the room was very dirty and full of old books, scriptures, scrolls, and tablets. That dated back since the first dark spell was cast. And now she was about to perform the most evil revenge spell yet.

She went to the center of the room where a giant mirror was attached to the floor. She raised her hand and grabbed a bottle. And chanted

"Eros meros leros deberos…Eros meros leros deberos…Eros meros leros deberos" then she poured the contents of the bottle to the mirror. And the mirror instead of glass became liquid. Smoke came out of the mirror but Kaho could only care less. Then she brought her hands to the center and chanted once more

"hear my plea…dark spirits who aide me…do my bidding" then instead of white smoke that came out of the mirror which was now black water. The smoke became black and remained circling Kaho. 

"Kill the one who's image comes out of the water" then the image of Queen Erila came into view. Who apparently was sowing.

"DO MY BIDDING!" then the smoke disappeared and a bright light erupted.

After the ceremony Kaho just smirked and said "I now have my revenge…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

~*~

one month later

Queen Erila lays in the bed not breathing. She was still, lifeless. And everyone in the kingdom was mourning over her death. Even after all these years she still looked beautiful. Her long black hair still shiny and her lips white because of her lifeless state, she was moved to a crystal coffin. Filled with her favorite flowers, Lilies. Her silver crown was placed on her head and their wedding ring on her finger. She wore a midnight blue and white dress and her head cushioned with a pillow. The funeral would be in a week that's why all the royalty, nobles, and friends of the king and queen came, even the prince's friends came to mourn over the death of the queen. 

Among those who came was Kaho. She arrived in a dark red carriage and she wore a dark red dress. She faked her concern about the death of the queen. But deep in her thoughts she was laughing out loud at the body of the diseased queen. She saw the king and gave a fake sad face. But she was smirking. She was so happy at what she saw…how pitiful the king looked. And now he knew how she felt that night. 

She was drinking red wine smirking and laughing at how pitiful all these people looked. All they knew was that the queen died of a strange disease. But what they didn't know it was because of magic, Her magic, and the magic of the dark arts. She was looking around the crowd. All she saw were old people, mostly her age. But something caught her eye.

A boy with blue hair and glasses, accompanied by a boy with brown hair and amber eyes caught her attention. Other than the fact that they were the only teenagers in the whole crowd, she felt…warm, she felt in love again. Just like she did 18 years ago. Then she slowly approached them and froze when she saw the crest of Normandy on his armor. Then she thought

'no doubt this is the prince of Normandy' then she continued

she _accidentally_ bumped into them. "Oh dear Im sorry" she said faking the voice. "no its alright" Eriol said coldly. He was going to walk away with Syaoran but "may I know the name of the person I bumped into" she said with a sweet smile. Eriol was annoyed by this but he finally gave in "Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa of Normandy…this is Captain Li Syaoran son of the general Li" Syaoran just nodded and they left. Kaho was annoyed no one dared ignore her. But she thought 'he may ignore me now…but I WILL get him' 

The days past by and Kaho tried to be sweet with Eriol by being caring but of course because of his mother's death Eriol just ignored it. Finally it was the day of the funeral. Eriol and Thaddeus were near the coffin having passive faces. Their faces were as cold as ice. Eriol took a step back and pulled out his hand and chanted 'O key that holds the power of darkness reveal thy true form, I Eriol under our contract commands you release" then a huge staff appeared and then he chanted once more "defy thy time, defy thy season, freeze thy angel before me and let her remain through time" then he pointed his staff through the crystal coffin and the dead body of queen Erila was surrounded by a red aura and soon it died down. 

Then King Thaddeus gave a nod and the coffin was slowly buried beneath the soil. She was buried in the north side of the garden where the lilies grow. It was the queen's favorite place. 

Kaho was surprised to see that the prince knew magic for she had not sensed anything. But because of this she was more determined to have him. 

~*~

Later that day Kaho tried to make her moves on Eriol. But of course Eriol, having lost his mother became cold and just shrugged it off. 

During dinner time Kaho announced that she would be staying at the castle longer as the other guests would leave the next day. Of course the king didn't care like Eriol and just shrugged it off.

As the days went by, Syaoran eventually moved in the castle with his family due to the king's request and Kaho always tried to act sweet and kind towards Eriol and he would always say whatever or hn or shrug it off OR walk away with Syaoran doing the same.

Until one day Kaho was so fed up she confronted Eriol and said

"WHY ARE YOU SO COLD!!!"

of course Eriol was clueless at what she was talking about

"highness…whatever do you mean??"

"YOU…HOW DARE YOU!…I try to be NICE…you shrug it off…I try t PLEASE you…you say hn…I try to HELP you…you walk away…and now I try to tell you my feelings you say 'highness…whatever do you mean' HOW DARE YOU!!!"

this left Eriol in puzzlement and he could only stare as Kaho continued with her ramblings

"look…ever since I saw you…it was love at first sight…but YOU being King Thaddeus Hiiragizawa's son ignore it…or say you love someone else…just like you father…but no more…you Hiiragizawa's are the same…Im so fed up with YOU!-"

before she could even finish with her speech Eriol said bluntly

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience that I have cost you….but I was not aware of your intentions…but now that you have proposed your intentions…Im afraid I have to decline"

"wha-what are you talking about…this is a joke…right"

"Im afraid I am not your highness…good day"

then he turned and left Kaho there just standing with tears falling from her eyes. And she thought

'how could he be so cold hearted…how could he do this to me…just like his father…but colder…Ill get my revenge…on both of them…how dare he do this to me…It doesn't matter…ill get my revenge sooner or later…Ill never make both of them have happiness'

then she stormed off to the throne room where King Thaddeus was.

She used her magic to destroy the two big doors she once entered as a girl. As the smoke cleared she saw the king with shock written all over then he demanded

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" standing form his throne disregarding the guards that shielded him

"the alliance is off…from now on the kingdom of Devintaea is the sworn enemy of Normandy"

then with a swirl of black smoke she was gone…

=FLASHBACK ENDS= 

Kaho smirked at the LONG memory of her youth. Then she summoned Marcus and said 

"have you told the generals of the plans"

Marcus shakily said

"yes your highness…but general Helene would like to speak with you"

"fine send her in"

Marcus bowed and hurriedly scurried off. A few moments later a figure dressed in neon orange approached Kaho who was looking at the window not even looking at the stranger that came.

The stranger had dark black hair that was very dirty and messed up, she had ugly yellow skin that were wrinkled and saggy although she was fat. She had blood shot eyes that looked like they can pop any moment.

"highness" said the stranger kneeling to Kaho

"what is it that you wish to talk about?" said Kaho still looking at the window

"what is the purpose of this war?"

this question caught Kaho's attention and she looked at her with her eyebrows twitching

"if you must know…its very personal and I do not wish to share the information"

"understood"

"is that all general"

"no highness…if you will allow me to ask…will you be joining the battlefield"

"yes…but in due time"

"that is all I wish to as you highness"

"very well…dismissed…oh and Helene"

"yes highness" as she bowed once again

"do everything necessary to win this war…I want a bloody war this time…take no prisoners"

"understood highness"

and she left. And Kaho returned to her window

"soon…soon revenge will be mine…and so will the world…Mbwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" 

-end of chapter 5-

whew! 10 pages of labor DONE!!! YAY! War next!!! Its finally CEO's turn! Hurray hurray hurray!!! 

p.s. REVIEW!!! That is all jaa! Minna-san! 

-kaZ™


	7. chapter 6: sadness

~Not Having A Single Clue~

~ a fic co written by Kazumi Tachikawa and CEO

-~-

GOMEN if was a LOOOONG time since we/I updated, see its really REALLY hard to write when your uninspired…currently CEO and I are having our lack-of-reviews-syndrome, see we NEED your REVIEWS to write faster and lately we just don't think you guys appreciate our fic…so we were kind of thinking about halting the fic for a while, well anyway to the point PLEASE oh PLEASE REVIEW! We NEED your REVIEW's!

-~-

"If you want come and get her", she said as they vanished into thin air leaving them with her spiteful laugh

"no" Eriol said as he crumbled to his feet, tears flowing from his eyes. Then he noticed a wound in his hand that came from the blast. Blood was pouring but he didn't care, he wiped his tears and stood up. With a determined face he faced Syaoran, ignoring the fact that his eyes were probably red and puffy from crying. He looked at Syaoran straight in the eye "Im going to get her back"

In Kaho's lair 

Marcus threw Tomoyo on the floor. She looked up and saw Kaho smirking, looking down at her. Swallowing her pride she stood up and faced Kaho.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked exasperatedly 

"why…why! You want to know why?…for revenge…to avenge the disgrace that had befallen upon me because of that Thaddeus and his son!-" Kaho was cut off when Tomoyo slapped her

"you are willing to sacrifice innocent lives just for your revenge? How could you do such a thing? Have you no heart?" Tomoyo said with tears falling. Kaho quickly grabbed her wrist and slapped her

"you _impudent _bitch! What gives you the right to question my actions" by now Kaho threw Tomoyo back to the floor and looked at her threateningly "you don't know what _I've _been through so you don't know _how _it feels!"

"your right…I don't know what you've been through…but I still think what your doing is wrong!" said Tomoyo standing up

"just shut UP!…MARCUS!" she called "take her to the dungeon…NOW!" she ordered as Tomoyo was picked up by two strong big zombie like guards with Marcus in front of them they left heading for the dungeon.

Back with Eriol

Eriol and Syaoran were in the boarders of Normandy fighting off the invading forces of Devintaea when a black swirl of smoke appeared before General Harem who was currently fighting Eriol. It turned out to be an image of Kaho saying "retreat General Harem…we shall continue this battle another day" then she looks sharply at Eriol "I believe I have someone or some people that might interest you" then another black swirl of smoke appears and shows the image of Tomoyo in a dungeon then another showing Sonomi, Thaddeus, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, General Li and Yelan in a dungeon "If you want them back…come and get them…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" then the images vanish 

"you heard what the Queen said RETREAT!" ordered General Harem but before he turns his back he says "this isn't over" then he leaves along with remaining soldiers of Devintaea. 

Eriol gets off his horse and extends his hand he then chants "key that holds the power of darkness reveal your true form I Eriol command you RELEASE!" then his small key turns to a staff. Syaoran quickly gets the message and gets off his horse he gets his sword and paper thingy (whatever you call it) and yells "RYOTEN SHORAI!" and lightning comes out then Eriol extends his staff and the lightning becomes a see though wall. 

"we'd better head back" Eriol said to Syaoran, Syaoran just nodded in affirmation and yelled "RETREAT!" Syaoran was about to follow the soldiers when Eriol said "when we get back to the castle we have to _talk"_

|=|=|=|=|=|

Sakura was pacing back and forth, she was currently in the library waiting for Syaoran and Eriol to return, the events were just too fast for her. First war, then her best friend and now…now her beloved was fighting in a battle that he might not survive. 

Suddenly the doors open and Syaoran stands in the doorway smiling. Sakura brightens up and runs to him "oh Syaoran I thought I had lost you!" 

"you'll never loose me Sakura like it or not I'll be with you forever" 

"::giggle:: well then I guess I'll just have to make the best of it" said Sakura in a teasing tone and leans down to kiss Syaoran

"AHEM" interrupted a very angry Eriol "you two…explain" he said sternly 

"what do you mean?" asked Sakura as she sat down

"both of you KNEW that I had an ARRANGED marriage with Tomoyo and NEITHER of you SPOKE!" 

"well, we wanted to play matchmaker and-" 

"you could have at LEAST told ME!…now she's gone" Eriol slowly crumbled on the floor "she's gone…now that I have realized how much she means to me…she was taken away from me…just when I had realized that she was the woman I was to marry…when I realized that there was hope in our love after all"

Syaoran helped his fallen love sick friend up and patted his back "we'll get her back…one way or another we will" 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Kaho with a torch at hand walked towards the dungeon where King Thaddeus was held, in front of the cell was where General Li and Yelan was, beside them was where Queen Sonomi was, in front of her cell was where Duke Fujitaka and Duchess Nadeshiko was and at the cell behind the stairs was where Tomoyo was. 

"well well well if it isn't the mighty king of Normandy…sigh…the Irony of it all…such a great and powerful wizard King befall under the hands of a simple Queen such as myself who is governing such a weak and poor country" 

Thaddeus just glared at her "what do you want from us?" 

"want with you…well other than the obvious answers such as your kingdoms…I want _revenge, _I want you to fell how rejection is…I want all of you to experience my life…the life that I lived, the pain I suffered. I want you to experience reality from you happy little _perfect _lives" Kaho turned to Thaddeus "I _especially _want you to suffer" 

"why are you doing this!" Thaddeus asked exasperatedly

"now that's an understatement" 

"I know you only want me to suffer…don't involve them in any of this Kaho…if you want revenge then take it on me…pour all your sufferings and pain onto me just leave the others out of this" Thaddeus pleaded 

"now…what made you think that?" Kaho said in a seductive tone

"GUARDS! Kindly escort General Li and Mistress Yelan to their grave" Kaho said smirking 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! they have done _nothing _to you!" Thaddeus said shaking the bars 

"I know…but I want you to suffer…slowly…till your body is nothing but an empty shell" answered Kaho then she laughed wickedly as she left, with General Li and Mistress Yelan in haul. Both trying to escape 

"oh and by the way…if you'll look out of your mirror you can see how your _friends _slowly perish under the hands of my soldiers" Kaho said from the hallway

-~-

Yelan and General Li, with their hands tied were pushed on the field. In front of them was the lined up mages of Kaho. 

Yelan looked sympathetically at her husband but at the very last moment she still looked at him with all the love she gave him. "I will always love you" she said tears brimming in her eyes 

General Li smiled at her and kissed her passionately for the last time. They slowly broke away and faced the mages with courage…yet deep inside of their hearts fear plagued them, fearing that this is the last time they shall ever see each other. 

The mages raised their hands as an eerie black ball of light formed on top of their hands. They lowered their hands and pointed it at the two people in front of them and an explosion of black light erupted. The light subsided as well as the smoke and the dead corpse of General Li could be seen, covering the living body of Yelan. Her eyes widened as her husband protected her on his last ounce of power. 

The mages redid what they did but they couldn't harm Yelan in anyway. Finally they gave up, looking at their queen for mercy for their failure. 

Kaho was enraged, with one movement of the hand all the mages turned to ash as their bodies were burned by Kaho's black magic. She took the sword of one of the soldiers and sliced Yelan. But a shield was formed around Yelan. 

No matter what Kaho did, she could never harm Yelan. She growled in frustration as she realized that General Li used all his power just to protect his wife. She was angry now, but realized this was an utter waste of time "GUARDS! Take her back to her cell" she ordered as the guards hauled her back. 

Kaho, angry that her plan backfired on her marched her way to the throne room. She destroyed anything she came across to on the way. She was fuming when she sat on her throne and screamed in anger. "MARCUS!" she yelled 

Marcus who heard his name immediately scurried towards the throne room. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to delay the angered queen 

"What may I do for you highness" he said in full confidence but in reality his knees were shaking 

"send his majesty, the king of Brittany home…I want to give a present to the prince of Brittany, also send the honorable General Li back home, I'm sure his son the captain truly misses his beloved father" Kaho said in a calm voice 

Marcus who was confused at his queens sudden change in character hurriedly did as she commanded, not wanting to face the queens wrath when he came back. 

-~- In Brittany -~-

Touya and Yukito were currently strategizing for defenses in case the enemy attacks. The doors burst open and a horror stricken soldier dashes inside "Your highness, admiral…come quick!" 

Yukito and Touya noticing the distress in the soldiers voice decides to follow him. The soldier leads them towards the courtyard where a crowd was, Touya and Yukito pushes their way towards the center. 

Yukito and Touya are horror stricken at the sight, the king, laying there pale as a ghost and his eyes bugged out with his clothes tattered and dirty, dead. 

"take the king inside, prepare a funeral for him, a funeral fit for an honorable king" Yukito said holding back the tears, but couldn't for several tears were unconsciously flowing from his face

Touya looked at his distressed friend and proudly he yelled "LONG LIVE THE KING!" the rest of the citizens of Brittany, till in the whole kingdom the yells 'long live the king' echoed through out. 

-~- In Normandy -~-

Soldiers all marched towards the castle, they were following four soldiers who were carrying a body and headed towards the castle. 

Syaoran and Eriol who noticed this rushed downstairs and asked "what is the meaning of this?" asked Eriol 

One glum soldier who were leading them kneeled and took his helmet off "your highness, captain" he raised his head and the tears that were flowing from his eyes were now noticed by Syaoran and Eriol. The soldier looked at his fellow soldiers and motioned them to lower the body "the general has come back" 

Syaoran looked at the body in disbelief; shakily he approached his father and collapsed on top of him weeping. 

Sakura who had just arrived saw Syaoran and was about to approach him when Eriol stopped her "let him weep alone" 

Syaoran wiped his tears away and stood up "I will avenge your death father" he said his words full of hatred "this will not be over looked, I will see to it _personally _that Devintaea pays" he spat his eyes angered and full of hatred

Eriol approached his friend and patted him on the shoulder "we will all get our revenge, General Li" 

As Eriol said those words, Syaoran could only look at him "you must continue what your father has started General" Eriol said to him, he nodded "DEATH TO DEVINTAEA!!!" he yelled and the soldiers all agreed with him everyone of them full of enthusiasm 

-~-

I know I _know _its been what 2 months? But under the circumstances I couldn't upload coz, I had well writers block…see I had too many ideas in this chapter and I didn't know how to write it so GOMEN NASAI! 

I hope you guys could STILL find it in your hearts to REVIEW coz that's one of the reasons CEO and I have been holding up this fic, the truth is we're in a predicament right now and we need your support

We really aren't inspired enough to continue this fic, because we think that you the readers don't appreciate our fic and well its really depressing so could you at _least _review because we're kinda thinking of postponing this fic since we aren't getting enough feedbacks 

Hope you understand us, 

~kaZ™

and on the behalf of CEO 


End file.
